Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (3x^{7}+4x^{2}+7x) + (6x^{7}-6x^{4}+3x ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $3x^{7}+4x^{2}+7x + 6x^{7}-6x^{4}+3x$ Identify like terms. $ {3 x^7} + {4 x^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{7 x} + {6 x^7} - \color{#DF0030}{6 x^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{3 x} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 3 + 6 ) x^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -6 x^4} + { 4 x^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ x} $ Add the coefficients. $9x^{7}-6x^{4}+4x^{2}+10x$